In Less Than 500 Words
by PinkCandy-x
Summary: A variety of drabbles and flash fiction featuring all the Digimon characters from seasons 1 and 2. If you enjoy pointless Digimon fiction, then this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Well, here it is… my first flash fic/drabble for anyone who gives a damn. In an attempt to get back into writing so I can (finally) begin to update some of my other stories, I have decided to post a flash fic or drabble every night (hopefully) until I come up with some good ideas. I have used a random word generator to help me decide what the theme of each passage should be, and I'll be using all the characters in a variety of ways throughout – so expect some slash at a point if you continue to read. =]**

**Anyway, here it is, my first short (and completely pointless) flash fic!**

_Random word generator: _**expenditure.**

* * *

"Hey, Kari! Did you know the British government plan on spending £137.5 _billion _on pensions next year? And £125.5 _billion_ on healthcare? That's freakin' crazy – although it _would_ be a good place to break T.S's leg I suppose, what with all the free healthcare and all," the brunet muttered under his breath whilst turning the thin page of the newspaper.

"Oi – I heard that, moron!" the blond glared, glancing up at the tanned boy lounging on the pastel pink sofa, limbs sprawled in all directions, "and it's T.K," he grunted lowly, his light cerulean eyes casting downwards once more to read the politics textbook on his lap.

Snaffling a lemon sherbet into his mouth, Davis reclined back, "yeah, whatever T-Pain, I was talking to _Kari_."

"Well, it's just a shame she left the room before you attempted to sound smart, isn't it?"

Rearing his head up quickly to look swiftly about the lounge, the brunet sighed heavily once the realisation sunk in that his perfect angel was no longer in possession of her spot in the corner armchair. Curling his lip slightly once he saw the basketball player smirking, Davis shot an unnoticed glare to the teenager on the carpet before uncurling his limbs and bounding for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Random word generator: _**notification.**

* * *

Biting his nails, Joe anxiously ran a hand through his blue hair before meticulously attacking his nails again.

_Oh reply, reply reply reply!_

Crossing his legs, he uncrossed them, looking between the set of medical books on the top shelf to the white skirting board beneath him.

_Reply reply reply! Oh God… reply!_

Curling his fists, the student scrunched his eyes, leering at the royal blue that ran across his computer screen.

_Reply, dammit! Reply!_

Eyeballing the message icon once more longingly, the lean teenager threw his body back heavily.

"_Aaah!_" he wailed, "why won't she _reply_!"

Facing the ivory wall of his bedroom, Joe stared at a small black spot for a brief second.

"You know what," he commented, whilst pushing his seat back and standing up, "life's too short to be waiting around for some girl to accept my invitation to prom. There's always next year," he continued, taking off his thick glasses to rub his eyes. "And I could always take my cousin Jessica if things turn out-

Oh God!"

Slumping down into the chair, Joe hastily threw his glasses on and looked to where the noise had come from.

_Yes!_

A message notification. A reply.

Taking a deep breath, Joe moved the cursor to the right hand side of his screen and clicked.

_She said yes_.

* * *

**If anyone has any random words or anything they'd like me to write about, lemme know. =] I'm open to suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a bit of a weird chapter I have to say, well, I think it is. However, this was a great word to play around with (thanks for the suggestion mousettez =] because it conjured up soo many small stories! From something dirty, to something sci-fi, and well, whatever the hell this is. I'm actually tempted to do another chapter with the word 'fantasy,' if anyone would care for me to? But anyhoo, thank you to my reviewers and readers! **

_mousettez suggestion:_ **fantasy.**

* * *

Stroking my new, billowy, enlarged brown hair, I add a bit more gel in, "_it needs to be bigger_," I state, "- _and don't forget the mini fringe_!" I remind myself quickly, taking a small lock of hair to place between my eyes. I smile happily in the mirror opposite, and think "_you look perfect_."

"_My skin tone really _is_ good for this character_." I sigh contently, rubbing my arm gently whilst marvelling at its natural tanned, caramel pigmentation. "_As are my brown eyes._" Although, the make-up really had helped there; the eyeliner and smudge of white eye-shadow ensured my eyes looked as big and wide as humanly possible – Needless to say, I was proud of my effort.

Admiring my dark, Egyptian blue polo top with its orange stars and bright yellow lining, my eyes trailed down towards my sepia brown shorts, once more absorbing the stitched pockets and hem. – "_handmade_," I'll tell anyone who listens, "_handmade by me_." After all, after five attempts at sketching, buying the exact shade of material, pinning and stitching, my end result was none too snazzy.

My shoes on the other hand, I'm _not_ so proud of. After taking an eternity to find an acceptable pair of trainers, my bid to make them authentic fell flat. "_I'm half tempted to just change into my normal ones_." But I don't, because, despite their glued on pieces of felt, they still took (too much) time and effort. My multicoloured Nike's can stay in the wardrobe until the next gym session, whenever that will be.

I stand up, and after putting on my thick, cream coloured gloves (one semi covering my black arm-warmer), I take one last, long glance at myself in the floor length mirror. I beam brightly, despite the uncomfortable feeling of having my breasts strapped down, because I know I look the part; and good too.

Hearing the doorbell ring its merry chime, I all but skip to the front door.

"You ready to go?" my best friend asks immediately, upon me swinging the door open hastily.

"Of course!" I shriek, and grabbing my keys and coat, I leave the house; following my blond wigged friend with a green top in place of her usual black one.

"_My first convention!_" I squeal internally – blissful and happy. My first fantasy is finally playing out;

I am Taichi Yagami.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'll do 'Fantasy 2.0' in a couple of chapters down the line (or next chapter knowing me =]). Hey, I might even do it tonight, although that's doubtful. =] But anyway, enjoy!**

_Random word generator:_ **chemical.**

* * *

"_I guess in four or five years, the new generation's music will have a synthesis of those two elements and some third thing… it might rely heavily on electronics or tapes. I can kind of envision, maybe, one person with a lot of machines:__tapes, electronic set-ups, singing or speaking, using machines."_ – Jim Morrison.

* * *

As a bead of sweat moved smoothly down Izzy's forehead, the fifteen year old, auburn haired teenager swatted it away, causing a few of his spiked hair strands to stick upwards in the process. Frustration burned within him as his fingers moved across the keyboard and struggled with the track-point of the laptop, headphones moving slowly down his face.

"Come on! Is it really so hard to create a synergy between indigenous music and rock 'n' roll?"

Looking once more at the MixMeister Pro 6 digital DJ programme, Izzy focused on the sound effects he wanted his new shred of music to have, using the faders and other extra buttons he wasn't too sure about to try to improve his sound.

He loved this newfound hobby, although he would never tell his fellow DigiDestined that. Digital DJing allowed him to express the different streaks of his personality – high electro for those hyperactive days and low bass for those quiet ones.

Today just happened to be an electro day and, grinning the Cheshire cat, Izzy cried 'Eureka!' inwardly when he managed to create a fusion of music which he judged to sound pretty damn good.

He wasn't ashamed of his craft to keep it a secret; it was just something he preferred to indulge in privately – who knew what strange requests he'd get if he told people! He saw his music as a relaxing mechanism, something he could really just lose himself in. And DJing, well, that was perfect; it was a union of styles not otherwise thought of, and he always thought of himself as a scientist when he messed around creatively on his laptop, mixing together diverse elements to create a newfound sound.

* * *

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write, and I feel that came across. I almost certainly got a tonne of things wrong, and it was probably poorly written but consequently, constructive criticism would be eaten up happily if left! =] And I know I didn't actually use the word 'chemical,' but it was more of a prompt for this flash fic. For some reason, when I saw the word 'chemical,' I automatically thought of DJ's. No idea why, but hey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, over two weeks since my last update in the fic I said I would update everyday. Oh, and for those who don't know what recalcitrant means, (like me before I went on Google) it's 'a person with an attitude' and/or 'having an obstinately uncooperative attitude toward authority.'**

**Enjoy.**

_rawlove's suggestion:_ **recalcitrant.**

* * *

"Dammit, Matt! You _never_ listen to me, do you!"

"Nope."

"Nope? _Nope_! Ah – why do you choose to _infuriate _me!"

"Because it's fun," the blond mumbled nonchalantly.

Clenching his fists, the tanned teenager flushed red. "Alright, Matt. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm thinking this is the only way..."

"_ Jeez, Tai! Will you get the hell _off _me!"

"Not until you tell me you won't be seeing this girl – who is most likely, certainly a 67 year old _man_ – you met online! Damn, Matt! He could be anyone! He _is_ anyone!"

"I can look after myself," the cerulean boy replied calmly, tending to his wrists once the stronger adolescent had stopped pinning him down.

Scowling, Tai sucked in a sharp breath. "He could be a rapist, Ishida! _Get_ that! He probably dreams of snatching a blond boy's virginity, tying him up and spanking him until he's red all over! Are you really this _stupid!_"

"I. Am. Not. An. Idiot," and standing up, Matt dusted down his dress shirt. "_She_ will be fine. This _date_ will be fine. _I_ will be fine. All we're doing is going to that nice Italian restaurant near Daikanransha Ferris wheel. I'll even give you the address and text you throughout so you _know_ I'm fine, but I will _not_ be pulling out of this date, Kamiya."

They stood apart, tensed and breathing lightly, dangerously, eyeing the other harshly. Looking down, the footballer admitted defeat.

"Fine," he muttered. "But you better text me." And, once seeing the blond nod, Tai left the room.

'_He never _flipping _listens_.'

* * *

**Oh, and excuse my English slang. :) Couldn't think of another word more fitting than 'flipping' at the end there. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Random word generator_: **daily.**

* * *

'_I'm scared_,' and, knocking his knees together, T.K covered his huge eyes in terror.

**Beware of Dog**.

The sign popped in the window was correct to express this warning.

'_It's such a big dog!_' the seven year old exclaimed, gulping.

'_But you have to do it, T.K_,' he huffed. '_You have to face your fears_,' his mothers words echoed loudly in his head.

'_Okay... here I go..._' and, traipsing slowly to the house, daily paper in hand, the boy carefully lifted the letterbox door.

Tossing the paper hastily, the blond ran once he heard the familiar bark of the Labrador.

* * *

**Woo! My first drabble – 100 words exactly! Now to go back and do the very important things I should've been doing in the first place!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once more to the kind reviews, favourites, alerts etc, that you guys have given me. They are so very much appreciated. xx**

_Random word generator_: **cough.**

* * *

"You'll look after me, won't you?" Dull brown eyes gazed up to meet sparkling ones as slim, cream fingers gripped the pink sheets, pulling them closer to her lithe body in an effort to stay warm.

"Of course I will," Tai replied, placing an arm round the shoulders of his younger sister, "don't I always?"

He was rewarded with a coughing fit, and his heart contracted and pained hearing the sound of Kari's spluttering. Tightening his grip, Tai smoothed her soft, chocolate hair down and hummed softly. Closing her eyes, the eleven year old snuggled into her brothers warmth and smiled.

"You always make me feel better, Tai," she mumbled, before dragging herself away from the elder and relapsing into another bout of coughing.

"There there," the soccer player soothed, rubbing her back as she sneezed and then blew her nose. "Hopefully it's just the flu. Do your bones hurt? Are you nauseous?"

"A bit," Kari nodded slightly, before settling once more into the comfort of her brothers arms. "How do you know so much about the flu?" she sniffed.

Tai grinned before looking down at her, mouth wide showing his glorious white smile. "Because Mom had it before you, silly, whilst Dad was away for work. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." And, giving Kari a small squeeze, Tai withdrew his arm and slunk slowly off the bed, careful to not cause his patient any distress.

"Where're you going?" her voice raised an octave higher in worry.

Smiling, Tai turned to leave the bedroom but looked back at Kari once he stood by the open door, "I'm looking after you, and I'm starting with making some chicken soup."

* * *

**I know, my characters are proooobably way OCC here, especially Kari because she always dealt with her illness in the shows incredibly well. But hey, who doesn't enjoy being looked after and comforted when they're sick? I do! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I suck at updating.**

_Random word generator_: **gnome.**

* * *

"Mummy, Daddy, what's this?" Aika chirped, "it's so pretty!"

Bending down, Yolie inhaled the scent of the fresh flowers surrounding them and smiled. "It's a _gnome_, darling," she said, looking at the object in her daughters fingers.

"A _gnome_? What's a _gnome_, Mummy? And why is it wearing a green jacket?" she spoke accusingly.

"Why? Because it looks good on him! And a gnome is just a little statue that sits in your garden. Daddy used to have one when he was a teenager."

Frowning, Aika cradled the gnome carefully. "But why does he sit in the garden and not inside? Doesn't he get cold sometimes?"

Yolie stifled a small giggle and ran her fingers through Aika's lilac hair; it always made her feel good to know her daughter cared so much for everyone and everything, it was a heart-warming characteristic as far as she was concerned. "No honey, he doesn't get cold. He's made of a special, super warm material which means he stays lovely and toasty even in winter!"

Aika grinned, her four year old mind believing her Mummy's white lie. Looking down at the _gnome_ with the odd red hat, Aika hugged him. "Can we keep him, Mummy?"

"Um, I'm not sur-"

"Please please please, Mummy! I promise I'll look after him! Please Mummy!" Yolie looked into her daughters wide purple eyes and conceded – how could she ever say no to her sweet face?

Sighing, Yolie nodded, "if you must," and smiled again when Aika let out a victory yelp and put the gnome in the metal basket beside her. Standing, Aika kissed Yolie on the cheek and laughed.

"But it is on _one_ condition," Yolie lifted a finger and stood up herself. Aika listened keenly, her eyes wide with interest as she gazed up at her Mum. "You _have _to help me find Daddy – hey! Aika! Wait! Wait for me!" she screeched, as her child bounded away on her mission of looking for Ken.


End file.
